


Danyvers

by carolxkara



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Danyvers, F/F, Game of Thrones References, It's a crackship, Lesbian Character, Marvel Universe, crackship, goose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolxkara/pseuds/carolxkara
Summary: This is the story of the crackship of Danyvers, Carol Danvers and Daenerys Targaryen. They're gay and that's that.Carol has gotten stranded in the GoT universe and Dany helps her get back to the MCU.It's gay.





	Danyvers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll welcome to my crackfic!! This is the first chapter of many, this started out as an idea on twitter from a bunch of crackheads and I'm bringing it to life.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Daenerys could feel the bitter cold air violently brushing past her as she came back to consciousness, getting stabbed sure does drain the life out of you. But luckily, she was strong, and no simple blade would defeat her, especially after the hell that she has suffered through throughout her life.

Dany could feel the cool air piercing the skin on her face and she knew that she would need some warmth soon or she would become sick. Feeling herself weaken, Dany shut her eyes and let Drogon take her to wherever he was flying to.

 

\------

 

She woke up again to the sound of a fire crackling beside her and slowly Dany opened her eyes.

The sight that she was greeted with surprised her, in front of her was Drogon, fast asleep and curled up. But this wasn’t the surprising part, tucked into his tail was a blonde woman dressed in some very odd clothes. Dany had never seen anything like them before, they seemed to be made of some foreign material.

Sitting up defensively she reached to her side to grab the blade she kept hidden away, but before she could reach it the blonde woman stirred.

Halting her actions, Dany watched as the woman’s eyes opened and locked with her own. Suddenly Dany found herself face to face with the woman, her back pressed to the cave wall behind her.

“Who are you?” Dany asked the blonde, up close Dany felt herself become flustered, this woman was absolutely gorgeous.

“My name is Carol Danvers; some may know me as Captain Marvel. Now who are you and what is this place?”

“Well, if you could remove your hand from my neck I will happily comply.” Dany choked out, as if realising that her hand was around the woman’s throat, Carol hastily removed her hand and took a couple of steps back.

“Well, go on.” Carol said bluntly, Dany couldn’t help but hesitate. She had so many questions.

Who was this woman? Why did she dress so odd? And why did she find her so attractive?

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Mereen, Queen of the Andals and Rhoynare and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.”

“Uh okay, Dairyness stormbreaker it’s nice to meet you I guess…” Carol trailed off watching as the white-haired woman was clearly insulted at the mispronunciation of her name.

“That’s very rude if you must know, mispronouncing my name like that.” Dany sneered, already she had a bad impression of this Carol woman, however beautiful she may be.

“Well you have to admit it is quite a mouthful,” Carol said as she turned around and started walking back to the fire, “I’d also appreciate it if you could please put that knife away.”

Dany looked down at her hand, forgetting the blade that was in it, putting it away before looking back up at the blonde when she heard a strange sound.

“What was that?” Dany asked, noticing that Carol quickly put her hand behind her back.

“Nothing, it was just your… dragon.” Carol grimaced, already knowing Daenerys would know it wasn’t her dragon.

“It was not my dragon, and you know it,” Dany smirked at the blonde woman who suddenly started squirming.

“Ok, but if I show you, you can’t freak out. Because I’m pretty sure wherever I am, this sort of stuff doesn’t happen here.”

“I fly a dragon. I just got stabbed, and for some reason I’m alive.” Dany raised an eyebrow, none of this was normal.

“Right. Okay, well. I’m from another universe, one where dragons don’t exist, and people don’t have to sleep in caves. And I have super-powers, and you’re alive because I gave you some of my blood!” Carol smiled nervously at the end of her sentence, she watched as Dany’s face remained as hard as stone before the white woman started laughing out of nowhere.

“I’m sorry, have you drunk too much wine?! You sound crazy.” Dany couldn’t believe what she was hearing, there was no way what Carol was saying was possible, and what-

“What do you mean you gave me your blood?” Dany questioned, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

Rushing over to Dany, Carol helped her sit down on the ground, concerned, she knelt in front of her and tapped her cheek.

“Hey, look at me. I gave you my blood because without it you’d be dead. It has healing powers so that’s why you’re alive right now. I need you to take deep breaths for me, please.” Carol spoke softly, she reached and tucked a piece of hair behind Dany’s ear.

Copying the breathing of the woman in front of her, Dany eventually calmed down before staring at the woman in front of her, not noticing the liquid on her hairline until now.

Gently, she raised her hand and touched the blue liquid with her fingertips, flinching, Carol squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

Quickly drawing back her hand, Dany let out a string of apologies.

“It’s okay, it must’ve happened when I came into the universe or when your dragon breathed fire at me. Which might explain why my powers aren’t so strong.” Carol weakly stated, she didn’t realise how tired she was until now, before waking up before, she hadn’t slept for a couple of days.

“Yes, about that, why has my dragon not burnt you alive? And how did you get him to be so relaxed around you?” Dany questioned, she thought it was strange how Drogon hadn’t lit Carol on fire yet.

“I sort of have a thing where animals not from Earth get along with me really well. For example, I have a pet Flerken called Goose, she’s an alien.” Carol smiled at Dany.

“An alien… right. Well, if you’re not from here, how did you get here?” Dany asked, and she watched as Carol’s face went from chipper to stone in a matter of a second.

“That’s the thing, I don’t really remember.”

“Well, if you don’t remember, how will you get back?” Dany questioned, Carol couldn’t be stuck here forever could she?

“I don’t know. I was hoping just spending a couple of days here would jog my memory, and if not. I’ll just have to start a life here,” Carol shrugged, she played it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but Dany could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

“Hey, listen to me, we will get you home.” Dany comforted the blonde, wrapping her arms around her.

Dany could hear the blonde’s breathing get more rapid as the tears overwhelmed her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her, Dany leaned back and looked into Carol’s eyes, wiping away her tears, she smiled.

“We will get you back, don’t worry about that. Okay?” Dany whispered, Carol’s teary eyes squeezing shut once more before opening, a new look of determination in them.

“Thank you, I guess we both needed some comfort huh?” Carol chuckled, pressing her forehead to Dany’s. Dany couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dany softly said, her cheeks went red and the butterflies in her stomach danced.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> more to come tysm for reading. dont forget to kudos and comment


End file.
